Stabbed with sincerity
by UltimateNentendiofan
Summary: Cody, is a samurai of sincerity no one really sees that about him except one person... No You must read to find out about his sincere acts and who his sincere side is on. It's one of those stories that sounds violent but not.


I own nothing

ps I'm making a christmas and New Years special

Cody has always been the belated birth of all of the digidestined all because he never made the cut off silent, yet deadly but quite serious. He was never shown sincere yet somehow to one person he was...

Cody trailed to the apartment to visit a friend who could use some help. He carried her homework things and assignments for the poor girl. Most would complain but, she would thank him. Unlike Davis who would snarl over the moment, She was his only one to go to when trouble striked as of now he was returning a favor for the girl.. She was loud but understanding she had a warm heart except now... Cody opened the door to see his everlasting friend lying in her banana pajamas on the couch.

"Hi yolei, I brought your homework" said cody.

"Thankyou Cody" said yolei her eyes droopy and fatigued along with her nasaly and scratchy voice. Cody looked in to the sick girls eyes she wanted the homework but, cody had to do what was best.

"No yolei you should probably eat some chicken with ramen or something I will make it" said Cody as he slipped the homework in his bag and watched the out of charachter yolei nod. Yolei normally got sick that was just a thing but Cody had never seen her like this. Cody put the soup in the microwave and grabbed an ice pack for yolei's forehead.

"Cody it's a cold" said yolei softly she looked into cody's eyes which sparkled.

"Cody, your eyes I never seen such a pretty shade of blue" whispered yolei. Cody blushed from the compliment but, was officially worried. Cody quickly grabbed the thermometer and realized the numbers 103.7 stuck out.

"Oh my" said Cody as he decided soup was a bad idea. He then remembered kari got this sick to 5 years back in the 5th grade. this was in the digiworld pretty brutal.

"Cody can I have my homework" asked yolei.

"Yolei you really shouldn't be doing your homework when your this sick!" Blurted Cody. the samarui had his worries .

"Cody trust me I feel amazing" said yolei as she sat up drowsily and fell down and Cody caught her.

"Don't go farther than the elbows" stated Cody. His really sick friend had to watch herself. Yolei nodded she had enough aches to begin with.

"Cody can I do my homework now?" Asked yolei. Cody looked around and found some asprin.

"After you take your medicine" said cody.

"But I will be drowsy" wined yolei.

"Your drowsy already" explained cody. Yolei scowled at Cody how could he do this when she was so sick? The real truth was Yolei was mad at her friend...

"Yolei Your really sick maybe a nap is in order?" Requested Cody as he realized his queen was to sick for homework.

"Cody, I want to do my homework" wined his queen. He knew until yolei had her homework or fell asleep there would be no choices to make in the long run.

"Yolei I heard izzy is coming over he said that he wouldn't come over if you weren't well rested" persuaded Cody as he knew there were quite a few phone calls to be sent out. yolei started crying wildly as she fell on the floor and crawled to the toliet where she threw up. Yolei couldn't get up she fell over she was to weak and bed borne.

"Cody-" yolei said in a whisper.

"Yes my love" said cody he gasped he had a crush on yolei for years but he never said anything.

"Can you carry me to the couch I can't walk" whispered yolei. He will never know how but, in some way cody's scrawny little body picked up yolei who was put on the couch. Cody went to the kitchen and trashed the soup and grabbed the thermometer. He needed to check yolei's temprature.

"104.7!" Yelled cody dazed by his crushes fever.

"Oh, Cody I feel very weak I don't want my homework tell my teachers I was too ill" stated yolei as sweat drained from her forehead. Cody was worried now she was to sick for him to take care of.

"That's fine yolei, do you want medicine?" Asked Cody.

"What stuff" asked Yolei she had to get the right medicine.

" I was going to give you some fever reducer" said Cody.

" We have it thats good and tell izzy not to come I don't feel a slight bit good at all" claimed yolei. Cody took yoleis temprature hoping it didn't go up.

"104.8" whispered Cody.

"Is that lower or higher?" said yolei she obviously couldn't speak to her full extent or open her eyes. Cody got the fever reducer and quickly gave some to yolei.

"It was .1 degree higher" said Cody as she swallowed her medicine.

"Any better?" Asked the samurai. yolei opened her eyes but got dizzy and attempted to speak but, she wouldn't get any words. Her lips were also paled along with face. She fell asleep but after watching for an hour Cody, got tired and fell asleep on yolei. Yolei woke up as she noticed to things she felt a lot better and cody was kissing her both were comfortable.

"Thanks Cody" said yolei suddenly Cody awoke. He shivered and coughed

"Your sick aren't you" said yolie.

"Yeah" whispered Cody.

"That's all good Im going to stay with you I still have a slight fever" claimed yolei as she took care of Cody all day the next day they went back to school and had triple homework, but they had love.

20 years later cody and yolei got married happily ever after!


End file.
